This invention resides in the field of p-fluorobenzoylpropyl-N-heterocyclic substituted quaternary salts useful as intermediates in the preparation of 1-p-fluorophenyl-4-N-heterocyclic-1-butanols, 1-p-fluorophenyl-4-N-heterocyclic-1-butanol esters and p-fluoro-.gamma.-heterocyclic butyrophenones having neuroleptic and analgesic activity. The butanols, butanol esters and butyrophenones form the subject matter of our concurrently filed and co-pending application Ser. No. 575,846, filed May 8, 1975, incorporated herein by reference.